1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous signal separation circuit for a video signal.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional synchronous signal separation circuit utilizes a rectifying characteristic of a PN junction of a diode or bipolar transistor and hence it is difficult to construct it by MOS devices.